


Discovery

by Hyacinthus



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: Leon finds himself in Count D's care after being shot.
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



Leon had just enough time to think _well, shit,_ before the perp pulled the trigger. 

Fire bloomed in his thigh, sending him stumbling to the concrete. His palms caught, skin and callus tearing. Blood pooled beneath his leg, and he blinked stupidly at it. Focus, Orcot. With effort, he craned his neck up to see the perp advancing on him, hand on his gun. Up. Get up if you want to live. His gun — where had his gun gone? 

Muscles screaming, he managed to force himself to his feet, swaying. “Not — not gonna go down that easy,” he gritted out, hand groping towards his holster. He could barely see the perp, vision gone blurry with the blood loss. 

He saw the glint of the gun being raised again, thought _Chris_ — then a scream.

\---

Leon figured he must’ve had a good time at the bar last night, because this? Definitely not his bed. The chick he picked up had the softest sheets he’d ever felt, nothing like his own scratchy set. Funny, though, he didn’t remember drinking last night; sure felt hungover, though, his damn head was throbbing. Felt nice to keep his eyes closed, and maybe the chick wouldn’t mind if he slept in just a little longer. Footsteps caught his attention — maybe she made breakfast?

“Detective!” 

Leon’s eyes flew open, head turned towards the direction of the sound.

D was marching over fast as that dress of his would allow, that goat at his side. D had that bad look on his face, the one that meant he was in a foul mood and only the best chocolate in the city would cheer him up. 

“I see you’ve finally woken up,” D said when he reached Leon’s bedside. 

“Finally woken — D, where am I? What did you do?” Leon’d had enough experience being beaten up to tell when something wasn’t right with his body, and something was not right. His thigh felt like someone had taken a meat tenderizer to it, his throat felt like someone had stuffed it full of cotton, and he couldn’t move well when he tried an experimental sit. 

“I?” D sniffed. “I did nothing, Detective. It was that job you’re so proud of that is the reason you’re in this state. If it wasn’t for T-chan, you would be lying dead in that filthy alley.” D’s hand dropped to pet the goat, long fingernails carding their way through fur. 

Leon succeeded in his struggle to sit up, felt better for being on more even footing with D. “The goat?” he asked, disbelief laced in his voice. “The goat saved me. The goat hates me.”

“I asked him to keep an eye on you, knowing your penchant for recklessness,” D said. “After you came traipsing in here, yelling about your new case, I suspected you would get yourself into trouble again.”

“I know how to do my damn job!” 

“Considering how long you have been investigating me, Detective, forgive my doubts,” D said dryly. He moved to the ornate side table, pouring tea into a cup he handed to Leon. “The tea is restorative.”

Leon hated to admit it, but the warmth of the cup radiating through his hand did make him feel better already. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, lying here and letting D nurse him — yeah, that would show D. He couldn’t play any of his tricks while Leon was here. 

“Yeah, it’s okay,” he conceded. Maybe if D thought he was playing along, Leon could take the chance to peek around, find out where the Count kept the really illegal stuff. 

A smile played on D’s lips. “I’m happy it pleases you, Detective. It will help you sleep and recover, and so will my friend.”

“Friend?” A pit opened in Leon’s stomach. Nothing good ever came of anything D considered a friend. 

D nodded towards a corner of the room. “He will watch over you.”

An owl sat on a perch, staring at Leon with great unblinking yellow eyes. “D, that thing gives me the fucking willies. I can’t sleep with that there!” 

“You can’t be trusted to take care of yourself, Detective. He will inform me if you do anything ill-advised.” Distantly, Leon heard the tinkling of a bell. “Oh, a customer!” D swanned out of the room quicker than Leon would’ve thought possible. Probably one of those weird Chinese people things like the flying. 

“D, I swear, if you sell them a man-eating elephant or some other weird shit!” Leon shouted after his retreating back. The owl hooted softly from its corner. “You got something to say?” 

The owl yawned.

\---

The next time Leon woke up, it was because of a kid pulling at his ears.

“That fucking hurts—” he started before startling out of drowsiness. What was a kid doing here? And it was definitely a kid, small and rangy with a look of guilty curiosity on his face. He was sitting on Leon’s chest. “Who are you?”

The kid didn’t answer, just tilted his head and looked at Leon. “I don’t get it,” the kid said, voice high and androgynous. 

Right, Leon decided, D definitely spiked that tea. Strange kids running around with — he squinted — with feathers for hair. Feathers for hair, sitting on people’s chests and asking them weird questions. He’d had strange dreams before at D’s shop. What was one more?

Now confident everything would go back to normal when he woke up, Leon was happy to indulge the kid. “Get what?”

“Why the Count likes you so much.” The kid slid to the side of the bed, moving his face uncomfortably close to Leon’s. “I mean you’re not anything special. You’re one of the ruder humans I’ve seen. You don’t look particularly nice either.”

“Your parents ever teach you about personal space?” Leon said, sitting up to get away from the kid’s stare. 

“I’m supposed to watch you.”

“You don’t have to do it that closely!” Of course D’s fucking creepy owl had burrowed its way into his dreams. 

“Okay.” The kid settled, criss-cross applesauce style, on the foot of the bed. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Your question — right. D doesn’t like me. Not that much. He likes that I spend half my salary buying him stupidly expensive chocolates and he likes having someone to talk to. Could be anyone.” Leon ignored the little sting in his chest. It was true, anyway. Anyone else on the force could have shown up that first time and it would be them, not Leon, having tea with the count. Sure, D always had the one blend Leon liked, and Leon had his own spot on the couch now, never mind that it was his because he’d spilled tea on it.

“He could have let you die,” the kid pointed out. “Instead he sent T-chan to eat that person, and he made you tea, and he let you sleep in his bed.”

 _Eat?_ T-chan _ate_ his suspect? One more arrest he’d never make, D was making his solve rate shit. 

The idea of T-chan eating the guy — the thought didn’t bother Leon as much as he thought it should — had barely settled into his head before the rest of it hit. 

D’s bed? Sure, the sheets had been nice, the furniture looked old in a way Leon knew meant antique, but he’d thought it was a spare room. D’s grandfather’s, maybe. The idea felt strange in Leon’s brain, standing out like a fresh bruise.

He didn’t notice when the kid left, and when his eyes closed again it was the thought running through his mind.

\---

When he woke, Leon knew exactly where he was and who was with him. He could smell the scent of incense that permeated the shop, always stronger around D himself. That dream he’d had last night — his subconscious working everything out, letting him know what was happening around him. Well, Leon would take its advice to heart. He yawned, stretching hugely, and opened his eyes.

“Detective,” D said cheerfully. “Is your leg better?”

Leon flexed a few times, surprised to find no pain. “Yeah. That tea was good. Hey, D.”

“Yes?” 

“Where the hell did you sleep last night? ‘Cause it wasn’t here, that’s for sure. Spend a night with your crazy dentist girlfriend?” The more Leon looked, the more obvious this was D’s room. The subtle decorative touches all screamed D’s name. 

“Are you jealous, my dear detective?” D smirked at him. 

“Yeah.” The answer spilled out of Leon before he could swallow it back. It was worth it for the shocked look on D’s face — his mouth slightly open, eyes widened, taken aback just long enough for Leon to grab him down into a kiss.

Leon considered himself a pretty good kisser, but kissing D was a little like kissing a dead fish. No response. Leon pulled away. Shit, he’d read this wrong, now D would kick him out and probably feed him to a shark and they’d pull his body out of the water in — he felt D’s nails tighten on his shoulders, sharp enough Leon wondered if D’d drawn blood.

D leaned back in for a biting kiss, teeth pulling on Leon’s lower lip. Yeah, this Leon could get used to. D was demanding, not giving Leon an inch to breath. When he broke the kiss they were both breathing heavily. 

“Very well then,” D whispered. He pecked Leon’s lips once more before standing. A smile played on his lips. “Unfortunately, I have it on good authority you shouldn’t exert yourself for the next few days because of your injury.”

“D, fuck!” Leon threw a pillow at him. D dodged easily, picking up the fallen pillow and propping Leon back up with the gentle care Leon had only seen him treat his pets with. 

“When you recover, Detective,” D said, and this time the curve of his lips was a promise.


End file.
